


Ez nem egy tejszínhabos álom

by PadySau



Series: Barackos dark chocolate [2]
Category: TheVR
Genre: Egy beteg ember beteg agyszüleménye, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadySau/pseuds/PadySau
Summary: A szívem ég folytatásaMiután felégette Janit és Pistit, hibáját jóvá akarja tenni Peach. Átutazik egy másik világba, a mi világunkba, ahol megpróbálja összehozni a srácokat... több kevesebb sikerrel.





	1. Prológus

Berobbantam a szobámba, és letettem a kókadt, hervadt virágot az asztalomra, majd az ágyra rogytam. Levettem a nyakkendőmet és a vörös zakómat, aztán elfeküdtem. Hosszú zöld hajam szerteszét állt, és a párnát az arcomra szorítottam.  
\- Hogy tehettem? Hogy ölhettem meg őket? - kérdeztem magamtól.  
Igazából nem tudom, miért emésztettem magam emiatt, amikor ez ugyanolyan gyilkosság volt, mint a többi, csak valamiért kevésbé élveztem. Morogtam magamban, mert nem tudtam, mitévő legyek.  
\- Talán mi lenne, ha nem agyalnál hülyeségeken? - kérdezte egy ismerős férfi hang.  
Levettem a párnát a fejemről és szembe találtam magam a gyönyörű kékeslila macskaszemekkel, amik ragyogtak a félhomályban. Fölémtornyosult és lágyan végigsimított rajtam, majd gyengéden megcsókolt... Én meg egy mozdulattal lerúgtam magamról.  
\- Tűnj el a fejemből Alex! Most nem vagyok jó kedvemben - morogtam, erre éreztem, ahogy hátulról ölel át.  
\- Amikor én voltam ilyen harapós kedvemben, te sem hagytál békén - felelte és éreztem a lehelletét a nyakamon.  
Máskor ezt szexinek és izgatónak találtam volna, de abban a pillanatban kitörtem az öleléséből, és inkább felálltam. Amikor aggódó tekintettel állt elém, akkor meg egyszerűen behúztam neki.  
\- Ejj, de szerencsém van, hogy nem vagyok itt, különben ez meglátszana - dörzsölte az arcát.  
Én végig koncentáltam, hogy kilökjem a fejemből. Magányra volt szükségem, hogy átgondoljam az életem, de nem igazán engedte magát. Elmosolyodott, majd a falhoz nyomott én meg néztem rá nagy szemekkel.  
\- Mi történt? Mi baj van? - kérdezte, és a hangja lágy volt és éreztem belőle az aggodalmat, de amilyen erővel a falhoz nyomott az kicsit sem volt gyengéd.  
Nem szólaltam meg. Elmerengtem az aggódó szempárban.  
\- Peach... Kérlek!  
\- Ma megöltem két embert. Felégettem őket. De nem tudtam élvezni, és át szeretném egyedül gondolni az eddigi életem - nyögtem ki végül.  
Lejjebb hajolt és megpuszilta a homlokom. Én elmosolyodtam, ő meg szorosan magához ölelt.  
\- Kedvesem, nem kell emiatt emésztened magad - mondta.  
Örültem, hogy próbált felvidítani. Legszívesebben örökké az ölelésében maradtam volna, ha nem tudnám, hogy ez egy hazugság, egy délibáb. Alexnek csakúgy mint nekem, megvan az a képessége, hogy bele tud mászni emberek elméjébe. És azokkal az emberekkel, akiknek a fejében van, tud fizikai kontaktust teremteni, és azok az emberek úgy érzékelik, mintha itt lenne, de mégsincs, és ez néha elszomorít.  
\- És most mondd el, miért emészted igazából magad - szólalt meg hirtelen.  
Teljesen ledermedtem. Nem tudtam, mire akar ezzel célozni.  
\- Tudod, ha még magadnak sem vallod be az igazat, akkor nem is fogod tudni elmondani - mosolygott rám, azzal a mosolyával, amivel minden alkalommal elcsavarta a fejem.  
\- Nem tudom mi a bajom vele...  
\- Nem tartod helyesnek, azt amit műveltél velük. Ezért emészted magad - mondta a szemembe. - Hiába meséled be magadnak, hogy ez nem volt más. Ez igenis másmilyen volt, és te is tudod, miért.  
\- Jóvá kell tennem - kászálódtam ki az öleléséből és visszavettem a vérvörös nyakkendőt, ami valaha fehér volt.  
\- Hogyan akarod csinálni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Elmegyek egy másik dimenzióba, és ott összehozom őket - feleltem egyszerűen.  
\- És ha nem akarják?  
\- _Akarni fogják_ \- nyomatékosítottam a szavaimat ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- Honnan veszed? - kérdezte.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy bármit el lehet érni, csak egy kis bíztatás kell hozzá - mosolyogtam rá.  
\- Hihetetlen vagy - nevette el magát.  
Felhúztam a vörös zakót, a fejemre tettem a cilinderem, majd felkaptam az esernyőmet, és így sétáltam ki az ajtón. Alex természetesen jött utánam. Ő is tudta, hogy kit kerestem. Odamentem az erdő szélére, és letérdeltem, majd felnéztem az égre. Imára kulcsoltam a kezem, majd a szokásos szövegem elmondtam, mint mindig, amikor őt hívom. Alex sosem értette ezt a szokásom, amikor akkor is idejött volna, ha egyszerűen hívtam volna. Végül lejött hozzám angyali alakként leszállva a földre. Ezüstösen csillogó szárnyai csak úgy ragyogtak. Egy vidám mosolyra húzta a száját, majd megölelt.  
\- NŐVÉRKÉM! - kiáltotta a fülembe Lee.  
Vigyorogva öleltem vissza. Mindig is imádtam Lee-t. Ő volt gyerekkoromból a vidámság a szomorúságban, a nevetés a keserűségben, a fény a sötétségben. Ő miatta éreztem úgy, hogy van értelme minden nap felkelni. A gyerekkorom üres monoton és bánatos lett volna nélküle.  
\- Tudod, hova megyünk? - kérdeztem vidáman.  
\- Nem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Összehozzuk Pistit és Janit! - mondtam nagy örömmel.  
Lee felkiáltott boldogságában, és szororsan ölelt magához. Miután elengedett kész volt velem átmenni egy másik világba. Megnyitottam az igen esztétikus lila-zöld pacának kinéző kaput, amin átléptünk, otthagyva a keserű, bejárt és ismert világot... ismét.  
A kapu másik oldalán egy házban kötöttünk ki. Négyzet alakú polcok helyezkedtek el abban a helyiségben az egyik falon. Körbe hangelnyelő szivacsok voltak felszerelve, és egy falra láttam felrakva egy ,,TheVR‘‘ feliratot.  
\- Milyen hely ez? - nézett furcsán Lee.  
Ő nem sokra emlékszik ebből a világból, de én tudtam egészen pontosan, hol vagyunk. Gyakran jöttem ebbe a világba, így tudtam, hogy itt egészen pontosan kik a srácok. Én leültem az egyik székbe, az asztal mögé és vártam, Lee meg mellém ült. Kis idő után kijöttek a szobából és meglepetten néztek ránk. Egy ideig csak bámultak minket, mi meg őket, míg Pisti megszólalt:  
\- Mi a fasz?


	2. ELSŐ FEJEZET: Creepy Girls

**POV Pisti**

Két perccel ezelőtt mentünk előkészíteni a videózást! Akkor még senki sem volt itt, de most meg itt lett ez a két lány. Egyátalán hogyan jöttek be?!  
\- Ugyan, miért ez a nagy ámuldozás? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a zöld hajú.  
\- HOGY A FRANCBA LEHETTEK ITT?! - kérdeztem vissza.  
\- Varázslat - mondta félénken a kék hajú.  
\- DE HOGYAN?!  
A zöld felált és nemtudom miért... tökön rúgott.  
\- NEM ORDÍTHATSZ A HÚGOMRA! MEGÉRTETTED?! - ordított rám elletmondást nem tűrő hangon én meg a földre rogyttam, közben bólogattam.  
\- Peach... - szólt a kék neki. - Nem kellett volna ilyen durvának lenni vele.  
\- És ha bántott volna? - kérdezte a Peach-nek nevezett.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy attól, hogy valaki ordít még nem akar szarrá verni! - dorgálta meg a másik.  
\- Lee, sosem lehet tudni, kinek mi a szándéka - mondta Peach.  
A Lee-nek nevezett letérdelt mellém és ragyogott. Kedvesen mosolygott rám a fájdalom meg elmúlt.  
\- Jól vagy? - nézett aggódva, de még mindig vidámnak látszott.  
\- Jobban... Ti kik vagytok? - kérdeztem.  
\- Én Lee vagyok ő meg a nővérem Peach. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk Pisti - mosolygott még mindig.  
Meredten néztem rá. Nem úgy tűnt, mint egy fan, inkább úgy beszélt, mintha egész életemben ismert volna személyesen. Ezután egy hatalmas rúgást kaptam a bordáim közé.  
\- KELJ MÁR FEL! - kiáltott rám Peach.  
Lee morcosan nézett rá, nekem meg ordítani lett volna kedvem. Lee megint felragyogott és a fájdalom ismét elmúlt. Nem tudtam ilyenkor mit csinálhatott.  
\- Na srácok, most mutassátok meg, hol fogunk aludni! - adta ki parancsba Peach.  
\- Mire gondolsz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Jani.  
\- A húgommal itt fogunk lakni egy ideig nálatok - felelte pókerarccal.  
Jani elképedten nézett rá.  
\- Itt? Az ÉN házamban? - kérdezte.  
Lee félve bólogatott és utána Peachre nézett. Ő mindenkire szúrós szemmel nézett, aztán megszólalt:  
\- Természetesen valahol aludnunk kell, és ezt a házat gondoltuk, ahol tökéletes lenne aludni. Szóval... Hol tehetjük ezt meg?  
\- Hotelben - felelte morcosan Jani. - Itt aztán nem fogtok aludni!  
Ekkor rászegezte az undorítóan szines esernyőjét, ami a szivárvány színeiben pompázott, viszont a vége hegyes volt és ott az anyagon szabálytalan vonal mentén egy hatalmas alvadt vérfolt volt. Janin látszott a hegyes vég és a folt láttán az idegesség és a félelem.  
\- Két szabály van - mondta Peach vérszomjasan Jani szemébe nézve. - Az első, hogy ott alszunk, ahol én mondom, és nincs kifogás.  
\- És a második? - nézett rá elszántan Jani, hogy leplezze a félelmét egy ilyen esernyő láttán.  
\- Hogy senki sem sértegetheti, bánthatja vagy ordíthat rá a húgomra! - nézett szúrósan rám a zöld hajú.  
\- Sajnálom! Békén hagynál már ezzel? - kérdeztem tőle, erre ő felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Es ist egal für mich* - mondta ki Peach tökéletes német kiejtéssel a mondatot, amit nem értettem. - A lényeg, hogy nem szeghetitek meg, vagy lassú és fájdalmas halált haltok.  
Ez az egy mondatot olyan ijesztő komolysággal és olyan arckifejezéssel ejtette ki, hogy egy pillanat alatt becsokiztam. Ez másabb volt mint egy horror game, mert ott tudom, hogy nem valódi. Viszont annál is másabb, mintha egy másik ember fenyegetne, ez annál sokkal félelmetesebb. Az egész kisugárzása, a megjelenése és a fényt visszatükröző világító ragyogó vörös szempárból láttam a félelmem valódi okát. Ez nem egy ember. Hiába néz ki annak, pillanatok alatt képes elhitetni az ellenkezőjét.  
\- Te nem vagy ember... - mondta ki végül Jani a gondolataimat, aki valószínűleg előbb észrevette, csak még nem adott hangot neki.  
\- Látszik, hogy a rajongók nem véletlenül adták neked a Jani Holmes nevet - mosolyodott el Peach és leengedte az esernyőjét.  
Még mindig nem nyugodtam meg. Ott állt előttünk és csak mosolyogva nézett... Viszont nem igazán volt barátságos. Nem tudtam azért-e, mert nem tud kedvesen, vagy mert készül valamire, de mindannyian ledermedve álltunk. Pár perc után ezt megtörte és komoly arccal pofonvágta Janit és csattanás helyett reccsenést hallottam. Lee odaszaladt és megfogta Jani álkapcsát.  
\- Peach! Ezt mért csináltad?! Kishíján széttörted az állkapcsát! - mondta mérgesen, és a zöld csak mereven nézett rá.  
\- Jól esett... - aztán olyan örült vigyor ült ki az arcára, hogy szívem szerint elfutottam volna, ha nem lenne gyáva dolog.  
\- Te nem vagy százas... - mondtam a szemébe, ő meg megindult felém.  
Levegőt kapkodva hátráltam egészen a falig, majd felemelte a kezét. Én szorosan behunytam a szemem és vártam a fájdalmat. De az nem jött. Helyette felborzolta a hajam.  
\- Hidd el kölyök, tudom - mosolygott kedvesebben mint az előbb, amikor kinyitottam a szemem.  
\- Kölyök? - vontam fel a szemöldököm.  
\- Nekem te kölyök voltál mindig is - mondta, aztán témát váltva Lee felé fordult. - Hogy van a sérült?  
\- Meggyógyítottam, de tudod, hogy a halálból nem tudnám visszahozni - mondta komoly arcot vágva a zöldnek, aki csak bólintott.  
\- Nem szándékozok megölni senkit... - mondta és még gyorsan hozzátette: - _Még egyszer_.  
A fülemben visszhangzott ez a két szó, és akkor még nem értettem, ezzel mire céloz, viszont tudtam, hogy hamar meg fogom tudni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ez nekem mindegy


	3. MÁSODIK FEJEZET: Akkor hol a szobánk?

POV Jani

Miután Lee varázslatos módon meggyógyította az állkapcsom és a pokoli fájdalom megszűnt, rögtön leesett, hogy nem igazán kedvel ez a nő. Bár nem mintha előtte nem lett volna világos, de akkor is. Eddig azt hittem, legalább ad egy minimális esélyt, ha már be akart furakodni az otthonomba. De jobban átgondolva nekem sem túl szimpatikus Peach. Mondjuk, ezt a vak is látja.  
\- Min gondolkozol? - kérdezte a zöld húga.  
\- Az elmebeteg nővéreden - mondtam neki csendesen.  
\- Rajta nem érdemes... Már ezer éve győzködöm, hogy változzon - mondta lágyan mosolyogva Lee.  
Reméltem, hogy csak képletesen értette.  
Hirtelen nagy durranás hallatszott és ahogy néztem valami kitörte az ajtót. Egy vékony sápadt kapucnis férfi állt ott látszólag kopogásra emelve a kezét és csak a ragyogó kékeslila szemét lehetett látni tisztán a csukjája alól. Belép és visszarakja az ajtót a helyére, ami ugyanúgy sértetlennek néz ki, mint előtte volt. Lehúzza a kapucnit és láthatóvá válik a maszkja amit lehúz az álláig. A haja barna és bozontos. És jobban megnézve látszik, hogy a pupillái nem szokványosak, hanem macskaszemei vannak.  
\- Sajnálom az ajtót, csak kicsit túl erősen kopogtam... De ha kártérítést kérsz én kifizetem - mondta minden gondolkodás nélkül.  
\- Te ki vagy? - kérdeztem meg minden habozás nélkül végignézve rajta.  
\- Ejj, de pofátlan vagyok. A nevem Alex Nightmare. Hivatásos fegyverhordozó, fejvadász és a pasija - mutatott a zöld démonra.  
Nagy szemekkel néztem rá, majd Peach felé fordultam.  
\- Nem jön még valakid? - kérdeztem tőle.  
A gúnyos hangnemet meg sem mertem kockáztatni bár akaratlanul érződött egy minimálisan rajtam.  
\- Nem. Igazából nem tudom, Alex hogy a gecibe gondolta, hogy nem verem szarrá, amiért nem fogadott szót, hogy maradjon ki belőle - mondta szemrebbenés nélkül végig Alexre nézve, bár az egészet nekem címezte.  
\- Ugyan Baby! Sosem bántanál - mosolygott rá szépen.  
Peach ugyanúgy mosolygott vissza rá, majd megfogta a haját és annál fogva a föld fölé emelte úgy, hogy a lába már nem ért le a földre, aztán földhöz vágta. Mindez a másodperc töredéke alatt játszódodtt le, és a feje belemélyedt a padlómba. Tátott szájjal meredtem rájuk, majd Alex felemelte a kezét és valamit morgott, majd miután senki nem szólt semmit, felemelte a fejét.  
\- Kifizetem a károkat - mondta majd visszaengedte.  
\- Nos... Akkor hol a szobánk? - kérdezte meg Peach, én meg egy sóhaj kíséretében elvezettem őket egy szobába. Teljesen üres volt... Valaha az exbarátnőm aludt itt, szóval nem igazán lett használatba véve. Ők látszólag el voltak ragadtattva attól, hogy semmi nem volt benne.  
\- Barackom! Te is látod amit én? - kérdezte Lee a nővérét.  
\- Igen... Olyan szép - mosolyodott el Peach.  
Egy hátraarccal ott akartam őket hagyni, de egy pislantás alatt tele lett bútorokkal és akármerre néztem sötétkék volt a szoba és kétszer akkorának nézett ki, mint amekkora, ami fizikai képtelenség. Mindenből kettő volt benne. Kettő franciaágy, kettő asztal, kettő éjjeliszekrény, és még sorolhatnám.  
\- Azt a kurva! Ezt hogy csináltad? - kérdezte Peach-et Pisti.  
\- Nem én voltam. Ez ilyesmivel Lee foglalkozik - válaszolta.  
\- De te találtad ki a szoba dizájnját - mosolygott rá a nővérére a kékhajú.  
Eztuán a zöld elnevette magát és most először láttam barátságos mosolyt az arcán. Lee elfoglalta az egyik ágyat, a testvére meg kiment a konyhába, hogy egyen valamit. Rám is rámfért volna... Viszont nem mentem el már egy hete vásárolni és nincs itthon négy emberre elegendő kaja. Beléptem a konyhába és Peachet épp egy szendvicset majszolva találtam, ahogy becsukja a hűtőt. Aztán felém fordul, és megszólal:  
\- Elfogyott a szalámi - mormogta teli szájjal.  
Éreztem, ahogy az agyfasz kerülget. Én alapjáraton nyugodt ember vagyok, de akkor úgy éreztem, mintha Pistivel valamilyen úton módon helyet cseréltünk volna. Vagyis amíg ő csodálkozva és nyugodtan beszélget velük a kíváncsiságától vezérelve, addig engem lassan a totális agyfasz kerülget Peachtől, de olyan mértékben, ahogy még soha semmitől. _Tényleg... hol van Pisti?_ Megfordultam és Pisti Alexszel beszélgetett az étkezőasztalnál. Látszólag olyan nyugodt volt, mint ha nem is ő lenne, aki ráordított nem is olyan rég Lee-re, hogy hogyan kerültek ide. Mintha nem is Pisti lenne... Szerintem totális sokkot kapott, vagy Peach valami trükköt tett vele. Viszont hatalmasat korgott a gyomrom, így visszafordultam a hűtőhöz. Peach mostmár egy banánt evett, én meg odaléptem a zúgó fagyos szekrényhez és kinyitottam. Étel aligha volt benne, egyedül egy joghurtot tudtam enni. Egy sóhaj kíséretében kivettem és kanalat vettem elő, aztán lehúztam a tetejét és enni kezdtem. Viszont egy kéz kikapta a kezemből.  
\- Mégis mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Peach az én joghurtommal a kezében.  
\- Épp enni próbálnék, ha nem bánnád! - mondtam neki egyértelmű haraggal a hangomban, mert már tele volt a hócipőm vele.  
\- Figyelj rám...  
\- MÁR MEGINT KEZDI! - szakította félbe Alex, mire egy átható szúrós pillantást kapott a barátnőjétől.  
\- Le tudlak cserélni Alex! Ha nem hagyod abba, meg is teszem - mondta a srácnak, aki kétségbeesetten nézett rá.  
\- Ezt nem teheted! Abba belepusztulnék! - tájékoztatta a zöldet.  
\- Akkor az elkövetkezendő pár percben KUSSOLJ! - kiáltott rá, Alex meg riadtan és csendesen ült, aztán Peach felém fordult. - Na, akkor... Nem tudom elnézni, hogyan eszed a joghurtodat. Egyszerűen rémes!  
\- Most komolyan azt szidod, hogy hogyan eszek joghurtot? - kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Igen, mert nem jól csinálod! Nem vagy elég szexi!  
Meglepetten pislogtam rá. Nem értettem, ezzel mit akart velem közölni. Ő meg látván az értetlen tekintetem, megmutatta. Nem csak szánt szándékkal felhívta Pistiék figyelmét, hogy nézzék, ahogyan eszi, de nekem is néznem kellett. Néztem, ahogy csábos tekintettel a fiúkra néz, míg körbenyalja a száját, vagy ,,szexin‘‘ lenyalja a kanalat. Mondanom sem kell, Alex tényleg beindult erre, és ez az elkerekedett szemén látszott. Pisti meg ugyanolyan értetlen szemekkel nézte tátott szájjal. Fáradtnak tűnt... Aztán mire észbe kaptam, mind Alex és mind Peach is eltűnt. Egy sóhaj kíséretében Pistire néztem, ő meg gyanúsan csendes volt.  
\- Pisti? Valami baj van? - kérdeztem, még mielőtt hozzányúltam volna a kajámhoz.  
\- Nem tudom, mi van... Olyan érzésem van, mintha benyugtatóztak volna - felelte és rákönyökölt az asztalra.  
Én nem igazán tudtam, most mit tegyek, csak meredtem a joghurtra. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy úgyse lát, ezért úgy ettem ahogy a zöldhajú mutatta, majd teljességgel hülyének érezve magam, a maradék pár kanalat gyorsan és normálisan ettem meg. Még mindig nem laktam jól, viszont amikor megfordultam, Pistivel találtam szembe magam. Alig pár centi választott el tőle. Amíg ettem teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytam.  
\- Milyen jó a szagod! - mondta a szemeimbe nézve.  
Elkerekedett szemekkel néztem rá. A tekintete végigpáztázta az egész arcomat, majd a számon telepedett meg.  
\- Itt maradt egy kicsi folt - mondta és a nyelvével lenyalta a szám széléről.  
Ez az egész olyan váratlan és meglepő, hogy nem lehetett valós. Arra gondoltam, hogy biztos felébredek egyszer és kiderül, hogy semmi sem volt igazi. Ekkor Pisti átölelte a derekam és szorosan hozzámsimult. Nem értettem az egészet viszont a torkomon akadt a szó, amikor ágyéktájt éreztem, hogy már kemények vagyunk mindketten. Pisti a homlokát az enyémnek támasztotta, és a vad vágyakkal teli tekintete rám nézett. Rengeteg kérdés cikázott végig az agyamon abban a pár másodpercben. _Miért pont most, ebben a pillanatban tört rá? Miért én? Vajon ehhez is köze van Peach-nek?_ Viszont mindent elfelejtettem, amint az ajkaink összeértek. Olyan forró csókban volt részem, mint ezelőtt soha senkivel. Aztán Pisti keze hamar meg találta a pólóm szegélyét és egy pillanat alatt kibújtatott belőle. Vissza akart hajolni az ajkaimra, de megállítottam.  
\- E-ez nem helyes. Nem kéne ezt csinálnunk... - mondtam neki, erre ő a számra helyezte az ujját, mutatva, hogy maradak csendben.  
\- Túl sokat beszélsz - mosolygott rám, majd egy lágy puszit nyomott az ajkamra. - De ha tényleg szeretnéd, aludni is mehetünk.  
Teljesen elvarázsolt a kékeszöld szemeivel, és csak azokat néztem végig, majd észre sem vettem, hogy már a hálószobámba vezetett. A falhoz nyomott és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Hogy azután hogyan kerültünk az ágyra, örök rejtély, de azt tudom, hogy számomra felejthetetlen éjszaka volt és igen... Aznap éjjel megtörtént. Pisti pucér testével fáradtan ölelt át és azonnal el is aludt. Egy puszit nyomtam a homlokára, majd vártam, hogy lassan elnyomjon az álom.  
\- Ne éld bele magad! - szólalt meg hirtelen Peach mellettem, aki nem tudom, hogyan került oda.  
\- Ne keltsd fel! De miről beszélsz? - kérdeztem kíváncsian.  
\- Női feromont kevertem a joghurtodba, pontosabban az enyémet, ami korábbi humanoid hím egyedeim alapján, akiken ezzel kísérleteztem, a tested olyan heves reakcióba lépett az anyaggal, hogy elkezdtek a mirigyeid, olyan szaganyagokat termelni, ami minden másik hím humanoidra izgató hatással van. Vagyis a barátod csak ezért feküdt le veled. És ami még szomorúbb számodra, hogy amíg a cuccot ki nem üríti a szervezeted, addig nem fog emlékezni semmire. Vagyis reggelre semmit nem fog tudni - mondta el olyan tempóban, hogy megértsem és amint elhagyta az utolsó szó a száját, már indult is kifelé.  
Tátott szájjal meredtem rá. _Vagyis, belerakott egy anyagot a kajámba, amitől minden létező pasi, aki megérzi a szagom, meg akar dugni?!_ Hányingerkeltő a gondolat, hogy mi lett volna, ha Pisti nem támad le és gyorsan leugrok venni valamit a kisboltba. Viszont, bármennyire is hálás voltam érte, attól még nem volt fer vele szemben, hogy semmire sem fog emlékezni. Aztán nem sokáig gondolkodtam tovább, mert végül a szememre jött az álom.


End file.
